Creation:Original/Damon Lichtturm
'Name: '''Damon Lichtturm '''Species: '''Nephilim '''Age: '''26 '''Appearance: '''Damon also has permanent runes on his body, including the Enkeli, Voyance, Mnemosyne and Agility/Swift runes. '''Personality: '''Damon used to be the happy guy until all the unnecessary and unfortunate things came and scarred him. He's not very social, yet he is wise and excellent at fighting and skills. He tends to be alone and just read or stroll around. He might be patient but in some times, irritating him would be one of the most unpleasant things to do. '''City: '''London '''History: ' Damon was born from nonetheless two highly-skilled Shadowhunters who were part of the Moscow Institute. His father was originally from Germany, his Shadowhunter name meaning "light tower". Being raised within the Institute walls, he was always trained for his future as a Shadowhunter. But as a child, wondering how mundane children lived bothered him, for he'd see them happily strolling along in parks while he was stuck in there, learning about demons and monsters. He was a prodigy in the Institute, and all the Nephilim who resided there loved to keep time with him and make him more skillful than he was right then. His parents would give attention, but it was only for training. Training, training and training. Visting Idris time to time to train and study. He even got his first rune - the Voyance rune - on his right hand when he was ten. He killed his first demon - a Dahak - when he roamed around parts that he knew the Institute can't see by shooting arrows at it from a tree then jumping on it to stab it with two of his seraph blades.That was probably a summation of his childhood life. But he met someone else. Artyom Malinovyyluk, a child of one of the members of the Moscow Nephilim. He was 12 when he met Damon, and that was the time when he had made his final decision to train as a Shadowhunter. Damon wasn't that much of a social guy, and he would just say hello to Artyom and walk away. But because of some time they didn't know, they became friends. Artyom would train with Damon - Damon teaches him defense and offense, while Artyom teaches him on strategy and school stuff and wisdom. They became closer than the Shadowhunters there expected, but at the most, both kids were happy. Turning fourteen, they vowed to stay by each other's side, and will fight together as lifelong partners. They made this oath before the council, thus making them parabatai. ''It was fun, even with their job they called idiotic, as long as they were together. They can be considered the luckiest pair ever made. At eighteen, they accepted to be part of the Clave. Girls were also one thing to them, yet they never got any. They said, if they were to marry, it would be the other partner. Sadly, they couldn't as ''parabatai, which they laughed off. Everything was great, until something went wrong. Some of the Shadowhunters were out on a hunt for demons that seemed to meet in the same place. They thought it was easy, but it was too late before they realized how many demons there were. Viciously outnumbered, only six of them, they tried to back away, but they were surrounded. They fought and killed. Sooner, Damon's mother was stabbed by camouflaging Mantid. Other Shadowhunters came to help and finished them all. But it was too late for Damon's mother. Years passed by when another demon accident came crawling in their nerves, this time taking Damon's father. Surely it was enough to make him break, but he stayed strong, also for the sake of Artyom. Artyom was always there for him, except for a one short while that could've totally left Damon killed by his depression. Artyom was out exploring by a small yet deadly cliff by the forests when an Elapid demon came swerving at him. His only way out was blocked by the demon, and the other was jumping down the cliff, which meant certain death with those lethal rock spikes below. Artyom killed it with his blades and speed, but a Shadowhunter came out of the shadows. Daniil, he remembered. But Daniil attacked him with his own sword. Artyom was surprised by this, but he fought back and demanded a reason for his sudden ambush. Unfortunately, it turned to the point when both were on the edge of the cliff. Daniil had overpowered Artyom and pushed him, but Artyom still held Daniil's shirt, thus both of them falling to their deaths. In that moment, Damon woke up from his nap with his chest seeming to burst and tear apart. It was too painful he went shouting in his room, begging for help when he realized something. His ''parabatai ''rune was fading silver, which only meant one dreadful thing. He went running out of the Institute to search for Artyom when one of his Shadowhunter comrades called the others to show them what happened. He brought them to the cliff, where he usually hang out and found out two dead bodies. Damon was disheartened as he saw his beloved friend's body, ragged and bloody. Damon thought it was too early for him to lose everyone he loved at twenty-two. It made him sick, and was put to rest for a while by his fellow Shadowhunters. To give him another fresh start, he was sent to the London Institute to serve there for some while. It was lonely, yet Artyom's everyday positive attitude's memory told him to keep going. Damon figured his great knowledge and skills would be for nothing if he wouldn't heed his friend's advice: "Keep going and running and living, even if one of us had to stay behind." He fought more demons, more monsters, and gained more wisdom as some years pass by as he chose to serve the London Institute further. '''Weapons: '''Seraph blades, bow and arrows, and sometimes swords. o.o ^ that's all I can say... }} Category:Created